


История первая

by serorisumu



Series: One More Sleep 'Til Christmas [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	История первая

\- Кимура, хватит, - раздражённо сказал Накай, резко уклоняясь от рук, коснувшихся его шеи. - Перестань, хорошо? Кимура, отвали. ХВАТИТ! Как ты мне надоел! Думаешь, что тебе всё дозволено, потому что ты Кимура Такуя, национальная звезда, пуп земли. У меня прямой эфир через десять минут, а я до сих пор не знаю, с кем мне придётся говорить! Но где тебе понять, мистер я-найду-общий-язык-даже-с-камнем. Знаешь, что? Впустую болтать в коридорах студии и вести телешоу — это совершенно разные вещи. И я не настолько талантлив, чтобы импровизировать, поэтому мне нужно выучить этот проклятый сценарий за десять проклятых минут! И если ты не перестанешь, то вести шоу будешь сам!  
\- Заткнись и дай поправить тебе рубашку, - коротко и резко ответил Кимура. - Кстати, с Новым Годом.  
Накай ничего не ответил, но уворачиваться перестал. Кимура не мог не заметить в зеркале гримёрной короткий извиняющийся взгляд и, улыбнувшись как будто своим мыслям, он ушёл за двумя чашками кофе. Впереди у них была долгая новогодняя ночь.


End file.
